Questo è Amore
by Poor Alice
Summary: Luck & Eve - Same time era, different situations. A story of unlikely lovers where one is directly involved with danger & the other who was raised to stay away from it. "Is this what they call...fate?"


**Author's Note****: **Hopefully It's not too late that I just finished Baccano! & the plot bunnies are throwing themselves at me. I liked the series so much that I delved in deeper & became familiar with the light novels. I was very happy when I found that Eve & Luck had waaay more interaction in there. They were my two favorite characters in the anime, & to see that they might become romantic? Best thing ever! Now, this is where this story was born. Same time era, but different situations. I hope you enjoy this. The title translates to 'This is Love' in Italian.

* * *

**Questo è Amore**

Cigarette smoke filled the streets of Manhattan. The sky was a sea of blue, a seemingly solace place compared to that beneath it. The city noises were reduced to a buzzing. Cars rumbled by, unfazed by the disruption taking place just outside Baccano!, an Italian coffee shop.

"Let me join yer family! Trust me, ya won't regret it!"

A sloppy-looking man yelled in desperation, pleading with his hands.

"No."

A simple response given by the other, his appearance a slick contrast from the other.

Two young men stood at the front of Baccano! One, a refined, handsome man in a suit who seemed indifferent to many things. The other, a scruffy being, obviously not possessing much graceful prowess.

"& Why not? If ya had forgotten already, I'm _the _Dallas Genoard. You should be thankin' me fer even talkin' to the likes of you!" He piped indefinitely, smug with himself.

The other man's eyebrow twitched. _"Don't get angry,"_ he mentally told himself. His hands balled into fists, a sign of self-control. Finally, he released them both with a sigh. He took a deep breath when he began, "Does it look like I care? I already told you no. So, _scram_."

The last part was said with a hint of venom.

Dallas flinched, then recovered, opening his mouth to retort, but was stopped as the formally-clothed man unleashed a death glare. Dallas awkwardly looked away, scratching his head. "Eheh….ehehe. Alright then, I'll see you later Mr. Luck Gandor!"

The nervous man turned away slowly, then ran as fast as his feet could take him.

**Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting Between Two Star-Crossed Lovers, Luck & Eve!**

The man known as Luck Gandor straightened up his tie, & adjusted his hat. He was rudely interrupted for coffee by that arrogant imbecile who had never worked for what he had earned.

The Genoards were a powerful family in Manhattan, with all the fortunes one could imagine. But what the public _didn't _know was that the only reason why they rose to such heights was because of shady drug dealing, more specifically cannabis. In fact, a whole _empire_ was established. It was all run-down now though, as the father-&-son team was murdered. & The present heir, Dallas Genoard, is too much of an idiot to rise up to the occasion. So all that's left is their inheritance, made from dirty negotiations.

The Gandor family on the other hand? Never touched the stuff, & never will.

Luck smiled at that thought.

He would never associate himself with the likes of scum who had everything handed to them, without working a day in their life. People who never earned what they were given were the worst. The Gandor leader took pride in his family, even if others did not think of him as capable. "I'll show them!" was his mantra of motivation. He walked back to headquarters, in a sudden good mood.

.

.

.

.

.

Eve Genoard had just finished tidying up the mansion. Now she had fallen into bed with her eyes adorning the ceiling, thinking of her dear brother. _"Where are you? Are you safe? Why don't you come by anymore?"_ Every day since her family's mysterious deaths, Dallas would go out to hit the town, mostly never coming back home at all, spending the inheritance as if it were infinite.

She scowled at the thought of what he probably was doing.

_"Walking around acting like he owns the place. Scaring people unnecessarily, & just being a plain ol' scoundrel."_ Even though those bitter thoughts had hounded her brain, she loved her brother immensely. She knew he acted like a felon to many, many people….but to her, he showcased his affection & was anything but mean.

All Eve did was stay at home & _wait, _she realized.

Waiting for someone who would never come.

_"Maybe he'll come if I come to him?"_ At this last pondering, she jumped out of bed & grabbed her coat. She sprinted to the door, & shut it eagerly behind her.

Eve Genoard was now on a mission to find her brother.

.

.

.

.

.

"He made a fucking fool outta me! Ya shoulda' seen it!"

The lanky man raised his hands up to the sky to further enunciate the sheer incredulously of it all. He was preaching to his fellow loonies, the men who followed him everywhere he went. Dallas continued on, in an even louder voice. "We hav'ta get 'him back! We have to! Let's pick up some guns, I'll pay for it all, then we'll just launch an attack, no plan needed! He'll never know what hit him!" The men cried in agreement.

They rose their hands up to the sky in arms.

.

.

.

.

.

Eve was lost.

She didn't know the city very well, having been inside most of the time, & the rush of the city seemingly being too much for her. Everything was so…fast. Time seemed to pass at a quicker rate here, & everyone seemed to be in a hurry. As she was walking on the sidewalk, people seemed to zoom past her in a blur. _"I-I need to take a breath."_ She abruptly came to a stop, but not of her own accord.

Her body hit another before she knew it.

A pair of arms were around her waist. Her head tilted back, at the mercy of the person before her. A hat slowly descended to the ground, & time seemed to have stopped, as she stared into the eyes of a ravishing young man staring back. _"They're such a beautiful brown…no…golden?"_

"Are you alright?"

A smooth, deep voice inquired intimately, with a seemingly breathless undertone.

Eve's eyes widened in awe. When the realization that he had said something to her had sunk in, she immediately sprung back to her feet & pried his hands off her. She couldn't meet his gaze & I was darting her eyes every which other way but his.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you for catching me. I'm sorry for bumping into you." She pretended to dust off her dress & kept looking down at the ground. The man in front of her quirked a brow, noticing that she was all but avoiding eye contact. But then, he realized why. Maybe she was embarrassed? Or maybe it was the effect he had on women? Luck wasn't an idiot. He knew he was attractive.

Maybe he'd tease her a little.

"No need to apologize. I don't mean to pry or anything, but is something wrong? I've noticed you aren't really looking up at me."

Eve's face automatically reddened. _"He could tell?!"_ She tilted her face up as if on cue, & was struck speechless again as she stared into his face. _"So handsome…"_ His brown hair was slicked back with a few sharp strands that drew across the front of his forehead. Golden-brown eyes with a defined nose, jaw, cheeks, mouth-

"Like what you see?"

Eve's mouth fell open. How dare he?! She bucked out her hips & crossed her arms. She was angry, but even more so embarrassed.

"E-Excuse me?"

A low, masculine chuckle was her response. She tried to ignore the tingling sensation that ran down her spine at the sound. Eve continued to glare at him impatiently, waiting for his reply.

Luck's grin grew wider on his face as he stared back at her, enjoying the way she immediately flushed under his gaze & averted her eyes elsewhere. He opened his mouth eagerly to say another teasing remark, but—

"Mr. Gandor! Mr. Gandor!"

One of his men ran up to them shamelessly, raising his hand quickly to wipe the sweat off his brow.

Eve was surprised. _"Gandor? As in the Gandor mafia?"_ She was left to contemplate this thought as the man bowed to both, apologizing quietly for interrupting them, & then turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"There has been an emergency at headquarters! Many men were kil—" He spluttered out, before Luck immediately interrupted.

"We'll talk about this there. Let's go."

The man nodded hesitantly, a bit discouraged by Luck's cold, chilling tone. The man left first, leading the way, so Luck took this opportunity to turn to Eve.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, but I must go. My name is Luck Gandor. Your name is…?"

Eve was struck speechless. This man was an exuberance of control. She stuttered to get even a word out. Should she tell him who she was? No she couldn't.

"E-Eve."

He stared at her a second longer than necessary, savoring this moment before he went off on a tirade.

'Eve' was the epitome of gorgeous. Long, luscious, wavy brown hair that cascaded down the small of her back, strands falling along the sides of her heart-shaped face, with a few escaping to the front of her forehead. Her lips small, & a slight pink. & Best of all were _her eyes_. A cloudy green, seemingly filled with a longing for something, an enticing mystery to Luck Gandor himself. To put it bluntly, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Before she could question why he was looking at her so intensely, he pulled her hand into his, & kissed it, earning a gasp from her. He smiled at the sound & looked into her eyes almost lovingly.

"I hope to meet you again."

**_"We''ll leave it to fate."_**

He dropped her hand & left without waiting for a response. All Eve could do was stare at his retreating back, struck speechless. When she finally snapped out of her reverie, she noticed his hat lying on the ground, forgotten. She picked it up tenderly & held it to her chest, wondering when she'd ever see him again.

.

.

.

.

.

Luck Gandor burst through the door, demanding answers.

His eyes searched the room frantically, inspecting the signs of damage.

The room was ransacked.

Playing cards thrown all over, cushions strewn across the room, tables tipped over, everything was in disarray. The most significant loss was that of his men, eight to be specific, shot to death. He turned back calmly, asking the informant in front of him in an emotionless tone.

"Who did this?"

The man quivered under his questioning. The attention on him made him sweat bullets.

"D-Dallas G-Genoard!"

His teeth clenched in fury, resisting the urge to lay down even more destruction, & yell out in anger. Instead he let out a huff of breath, asking in a tight, hurried voice.

"Get my brothers now. We are going to be taking a little trip to the Genoard house."

The man spoken to nodded in accordance.

"Right away sir!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dallas Genoard was out of breath.

He & his subordinates rushed to a deserted alleyway, seeking refuge. He couldn't help but relish in the adrenaline flooding through his body.

"We did it guys! We showed 'em! We showed 'em good! Hahaha!"

Everyone chanted in approval, praising themselves & Dallas. At the sound, Dallas's maniacal grin grew even wider with a new idea.

"Well? What are all of ya waitin' fer? Let's celebrate!"

A resounding cheer erupted.

.

.

.

.

.

Eve arrived at home, thinking about the man she had just met.

She smiled silently to herself. _"It's fun outside. I think I'll go out again tomorrow." _She placed his hat on the foot of her bed, & laid down beside it, playing with the material. Somehow feeling exhausted from the event that had happened today, she plopped her head down next to it, & was just about to close her eyes when the doorbell rang. Her head immediately snapped up & she fixed her dress & hair.

_"Could it be? Brother?!"_

She practically ran downstairs in glee. She reached for the door & opened it with a large grin on her face. But as soon as she opened it, her grin slowly retracted into surprise.

"Mr. Luck?"

He looked back at her in awe too. _"Why would she be here? Wait…."_

"You're….are you…are you Dallas Genoard's…?"

"Sister. I'm his sister! You know of my brother? What a coincidence!"

Her smile returned & her eyes had brightened up. Luck suppressed a groan. What was he to do now? His brothers beside him looked at their younger brother, amused. Luck sighed, knowing he'd have to explain this later. He looked into the face of Eve, wanting to smile in her presence. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

He gave out a weak cough, & started, "May we come in? I'll explain the situation then."

Eve replied joyously, "Sure! Take a seat over there, & I'll make some tea for all of us." She all but skipped away, humming a bubbly melody.

Luck & his two brothers sat down in silence, until-

"What the hell was that Luck? Is there somethin' you're not telling us?" The second oldest of the brothers, Berga, asked.

Luck shook his head in weariness. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Look. It's not what you think. I met her on the street &-"

"Hold on a minute. What?! You met her on the street?"

Luck's fists tightened. He was becoming frustrated.

He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Look, if you just let me talk, there wouldn't be any misunderstandings! I _bumped_ into her on the street & that's how we met, okay? I didn't know she was Dallas's sister. I mean look at her!"

Both of his brothers quirked a brow at his choice of words. What was becoming of their brother? He usually ignored woman's advances, so why this one?

Keith, the oldest of the brothers, & the prime leader of the Gandor family spoke up with a terrifying question.

"….Are..you…a...pedophile?..."

A beat of silence passed before Berga burst into thunderous laughter. He started maniacally banging his fist against the armchair, immensely entertained by Keith's inquiry. Luck on the other hand, brought his hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Oh? Did I miss a good joke?"

The lovely brunette arrived with a serving of tea for 4. She set down them all on the table, pouring the liquid into each one. The brothers watched silently, admiring the peaceful aura the woman was giving off.

When she was finished, she looked up expectantly at them, specifically Luck. Her doe eyes were making him nervous, he quickly looked away, suddenly self-conscious of himself. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ He asked himself once more.

Berga, who noticed his brother's dilemma, spoke up instead. "Alright, what we wanna know is, where's your brother?"

Eve looked over at the large man, & tried not to flinch. He was a scary-looking man, & very big. "U-uhm…actually..I don't know. I'm sorry…it's just that he never comes home…" She spoke softly, trying to hold back the tears that had threatened to fall.

The brothers looked on in hesitation. The girl's eyes were starting to water. They were at a loss at what to do or say.

Suddenly, Eve spoke up once again, "I-If you don't mind me asking…what exactly did he do?"

They all exchanged a look, then Luck decided to answer. He kept his voice steady & firm, trying to showcase professionalism. "Your brother ambushed our hideout, killed 8 of our men, & ransacked the place."

Eve's eyes widened in horrific realization. _"Oh Dallas…..how could you?!"_ She knew her brother was a bad person, but not _this_ bad. She had no idea what to respond to the Gandors. What could you say to someone who had lost people for inexplicably no reason at all? "I-I'm s-so sorry….I had no idea…how could he?..."

Surprisingly Keith, the eldest opened his mouth to respond. "…That's what we're trying to find out."

Berga instead, shook his head. "But there should be no reason to kill our comrades! That son-a-bitch is gonna get it when I find 'em!"

This time Luck shook his head, going straight for reprimanding his brother. "Are you forgetting that you're talking to his _sister_? Do you think she wants to hear that you idiot?"

Berga growled in response, & shut his mouth in accordance.

Keith exhaled a breath & closed his eyes.

Eve smiled at this exchange between brothers, until she let out a giggle, then another one, & then another, until it became full-blown out laughter.

All of the men in the room looked at her in confusion. What was so funny? Finally, Eve began to let up & was teary-eyed. She started to stop, with a few escaping here & there, reaching up to wipe them from her eyes. "I-I'm….hahaha! I'm sorry! …It's j-just that…you all are pretty close, huh? Haha!"

Luck didn't know what to make of this. He looked over at his siblings, to see what their reactions were, & was surprised to see Keith smiling, & of course, Berga with an over exaggerative shocked expression.

Eve still had a smile on her face. "Sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. W-well, is there anything I can do to help?"

Luck shook his head immediately, knowing she couldn't do anything. "No. Just, if you find anything about his whereabouts, be sure to tell us." Eve was hesitant a little, but knew she owed that to them at least. "Of course…"

The brothers got up from their seats, & were walked to the door by Eve, who was trailing behind them. As the brothers took off their hats to show respect & say goodbye, Eve was struck with a memory. _"His hat!" _Her eyes brightened up in realization, before quickly letting out a squeal.

"Please, wait here a moment!" She ran upstairs in a rush, while the brothers looked on in confusion.

The hat was right where she had left it. Near the foot of her bed. She grabbed it, but stopped on her way to the door. She took a moment to look in the mirror at her appearance. She fixed a hair that was mistakenly strewn across her face. _"What am I doing? I've gotta get down there!" _

She turned back towards the door.

Eve walked down the stairs gracefully fast. The Gandors were wondering what she had to do before they left. But now, they saw.

In her hand was Luck's hat. Said man's face flushed with embarrassment. _"How could I have forgotten? …I'm not gonna hear the end of this from Berga.…"_ Just as he thought, his brothers were looking at him quizzically. He continued to look into the eyes of Eve instead, who seemed to be out of breath.

She panted in between words. "…H-here…your…your hat. Y-you..forgot it…" She shoved the item into his face, & he took it slowly & put it on. She smiled when he did, & it was a heavenly sight. He let out a small smile too. "Thank you, Miss Eve." Her grin grew wider, & she nodded & hummed in approval.

They all tipped their hats in departure, & as soon as the door was shut, an echo resounded through the mansion, & Eve was hit with a sudden sense of loneliness. But she smiled a sad smile, as she thought of golden-brown eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

As soon as they were out the door, Luck & his brothers walked into the bustling crosswalks. He couldn't shake off the feeling his brothers were going to tease him again. He couldn't help but be suspicious. "So…nothing? You guys aren't going to say anything?"

Keith looked at him appraisingly, while Berga let out a chortling laugh. "HAHAHA! Do ya want us to say something? That probably means there's _somethin'_ to say, isn't there?"

Luck looked back in disdain, clearly not amused. "You're not making any sense brother. But whatever."

Berga shrugged, seemingly given up on the issue. Luck, smiled to himself in hopes of seeing her again. _"Meeting her twice, & so quickly? Is this what they call…..fate?"_ He tipped his hat, & brought it to his hand. _"That…scent..?"_ He sniffed closer to the hat, & there it was. A faint, floral smell. Cherry blossoms. It smelled of her. He gripped the hat tighter & pulled it closer. He inhaled the scent, & unconsciously closed his eyes, savoring it. When he opened them, he saw Keith staring at him knowingly.

Luck's smile just grew bigger.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hoped you liked it. As soon as I searched up the Luck/Eve archive here on FanFiction, I was like, "This definitely needs more love!" So there you have it. Since this archive isn't popular it seems…I don't know if I'll get many reviews, but please, it'd be nice if you'd leave one so I know what I'm writing isn't complete crap & so that I can complete it, because I _really_ want to! Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
